Unstoppable
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: A new weapon/meister pairing is in the DWMA. Haylee M'kenzly thinks her biggest goal is just to turn her partner, Jamie Jones, into a weapon for Lord Death. Her plans are quickly shattered and changed when Death city is taken over and they're forced to fight. What happens when they're alone in their battle against hundreds of Kishin? Read and Review to find out.
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

* * *

Haylee M'kenzly, a platinum blonde haired and lime greened eye thirteen year old girl, walked into the doors of the DWMA with her twin sister, Hannah M'kenzly. They looked just a like, except Hannah had curly hair instead and bright ice blue eyes. They were both meisters and this was their first year at the academy. They were both fairly tall, their height being 5'4, and were skinny but not too skinny. Their chests and bottoms weren't what you'd expect from thirteen year old teenagers considering they had the bodies of an older girl. Haylee was wearing a white plaid mini-skirt with thin and thick navy blue and red lines. She was also wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap under her white short-sleeved button up shirt with navy blue TOMS and white knee socks. She had her third and fourth buttons buttoned and the rest were open. Hannah was dressed almost similar except she had a red spaghetti strap and red TOMS, plus, her shirt was fully buttoned except for the first, second, and third buttons.

Hannah's hair was in two high, curly pigtails and Haylee's was in two braids. They were met in the middle of the hallway by a girl with two low, ash blond pigtails and olive green eyes and a boy with crimson red eyes and white spiky hair that stuck out from everywhere. Hannah smiled at the two teenagers while Haylee's face remained neutral.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon, Soul Evans." The girl smiled warmly while the boy smirked, two sharp teeth poking out just a little.

"Haylee M'kenzly." Haylee said, her face still showing no expression.

"I'm Hannah, her twin." Hannah said, returning Maka's warm smile.

"Nice to meet you both- so, are you two partners?" Maka asked.

"Nope," Haylee said, popping the 'p' in nope, "Meisters, both of us."

"Oh, well welcome to the DWMA!" Maka said, cheerfully. Her partner, Soul, just stood there.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Hannah asked.

"Actually, it's pretty rare for him to ever be this quiet for so long." Maka said, shrugging her partner out of the conversation.

"Oh." Was all Hannah could manage to say.

"Yeah! So would you two like to try to find partners or would you like to go to class and wait?" Maka asked.

"Class, I guess." Haylee said, shrugging her lime green backpack onto her shoulders, and letting it fall again. She didn't attempt to put it back on, she just dragged it down the hallway to their class when they started walking. Hannah was shouldering her blue backpack while they walked. The rest of the hallway was empty except for the group of teens that were walking to class in silence. They reached the huge doors and Soul opened it, sidestepping and sweeping his free arm, gesturing for them to go in first. They did and stopped in front of the class. Maka and Soul went to their seats. Haylee was never nervous in crowds, and she didn't care if people stared at her. She enjoyed the attention sometimes, but Hannah was different. She was shaking with embarrassment as she hid partially behind her sister.

The teacher, a tall skinny man with white hair and glasses, stood. He had a double screw sticking out of his neck and scars traced down his face and probably everywhere else. The scars and screw creeped out Hannah but they had no effect on Haylee. She just stared at them, with her neutral face. He noticed her staring and held out his scalpel.

"Staring is rude- if you keep it up, I might have to _dissect you_!" The teacher said, a hint of glee in his eyes. Haylee felt her sister shiver but all she did was smirk and hold out her arm, balling her hand into a fist. She turned her arm over, revealing the pale flesh.

"Go ahead and try. I dare you." She smiled. The teacher smiled, as well, but put away his scalpel.

"What are your names?" The teacher demanded.

"I'm Haylee M'kenzly. This is my twin sister, Hannah." Haylee said, pulling her arm back in satisfaction that the teacher wasn't stupid enough to cause any harm to her.

"What are you?" He asked, inspecting them as though they were rare, scientific discoveries.

"Meisters." Hannah said, shakily.

The teacher nodded his head and looked up at the rows of students.

"Go and take your pick of seats." He said.

The girls did as they were told and they took their seats. Haylee stared at the bored in complete boredom. Feeling a pair of eyes gazing on her, she looked over and saw a boy staring at her. He was pale with black hair and baby blue eyes. His hair was sticking up all over, and he was dressed in a black tee shirt and blue jean cargo shorts with black converse. He didn't avert her gaze, instead he continued to stare at her for the remainder of class. They'd gotten in trouble and they'd both gotten detention for an hour with the teacher, Professor Stein. The class bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Haylee had noticed the boy in all of her classes. She hadn't spoken to him though, not until the last bell rang and they walked into detention and saw each other. For a moment, they only stared, then he finally said something to her.

"You're Haylee M'kenzly- right?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm Jamie Jones- nice to meet you." He said, offering her his hand. She shook it and immediately felt something inside her spark for only a second. It was like an electric connection but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm a weapon in need of a talented meister and you seem like just the person I'm looking for." He said, smiling.

"Maybe I am." She replied.

"After detention, we'll see if our soul wave lengths can connect." He said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan but one thing. How do you know that I'm talented?" She asked.

"I don't know- I just have a feeling." He said, finally letting go of her hand.

* * *

**THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE IN HAYLEE'S POINT OF VIEW, AND IF I CHANGE VIEWS I'LL SHOW A SIGN OF IT CHANGING!(:**

**Review!(:**


	2. First Soul

**First Soul**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

"O.K, what weapon do you change into?" I asked Jamie as we stopped in the middle of the woods.

"Two swords." He said, shrugging his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Two? But you're only one person." I said.

"Really? I didn't notice." He laughed, sarcastically causing me to roll my eyes.

"Seriously, though- how can you do that?" I asked. His shoulders rose and fell with his shrugging motion.

"My soul breaks apart and turns into two smaller souls, and when I return to human form, they combine again. Lord Death says that I'm a rare weapon and that I'm some one who can resolve to great things." He said, I heard an unhappy sigh follow after. I slid my back down on the tree and sat on the ground.

"You don't sound too happy about it?" I said. He copied my motion, sitting against a tree across from me.

"Well, after word got out that I was a rare, destined weapon, everyone wanted to try and match my wave length but I didn't want to. They seemed to only want to be my partner for the fame I'd bring them." He said, gazing deeply at me.

"How do you know that I'm any different?" I asked, of course I was playing around.

"I don't know," he grinned wildly, "we'll just have to find out."

He winked then his body glowed a faint blue. I stood, quickly and saw his soul splitting into two. It was odd, but amazing. His souls shifted into two swords with navy blue hilts and bright silver blades. They weren't full-sized swords, they were about the size of machetes in length, but as skinny as a regular sword. The swords made an 'X' shape as the began to slowly fall. I snatched them both into my right hand, and tossed one in the air, it spun and landed in my left hand. I felt our souls combine and I saw his face in the sword in my right hand.

"Hey! It worked! Awesome!" He said, smiling. I turned the blade in my left hand over and over again. I had to admit, I was just as surprised as him.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" I giggled to myself. He grinned, wildly.

"Come on, practice." He said, his voice metallic.

"Alright." I said, feeling myself grin just as wildly as him. He was extremely light- light as a feather, actually. I spread my arms out on either side of me, and did a standing back tuck in air, bringing the swords to form an ex across my chest as I landed. I did a few swings in the air, slicing through the light wind that came. I put my arms back out by my side and ran up a tree, doing a back layout off of it, slicing the air as I landed. I did a few slices, as fast as lightning if not faster, and tossed the swords in the air, catching them both in my right hand again.

"That felt so cool!" Jamie grinned again. The swords glowed blue and his two souls merged into one, then he was standing in front of me. I couldn't control myself, I ran and hugged him, smiling.

"I think I just found my partner!" I giggled. He was hesitant, but he hugged me back, his head resting on mine. He was a couple of inches taller than me so it wasn't too hard to do that. We hugged for a moment, then released.

"I think we're ready." He said.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"To collect our first Kishin soul." He grinned. I've never done this before.

"Alright." I said. I was always up for a challenge.

"Lets go!" He said, taking off into the direction we'd come from. I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

****MOMENTS LATER****

I stopped behind Jamie, sensing a soul. It was red, and had a small swirl on the top. I turned the corner, walking in front of Jamie, and saw it. It was ugly. I looked at Jamie.

"If we make it through this- we're officially partners, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He grinned his wild smile and shook my hand that was outstretched. His body glowed, and the swords appeared in the same 'X' in the air. I snatched them both into my right hand, tossed on in the air and caught it by the hilt in my left hand after letting it spin a moment. I did two fast slices in air, one with each sword. I narrowed my eyes at the Kishin.

"You ready, Jamie?" I asked.

"You bet!" He said, his sneering face appeared in the blade. I nodded and jumped off of the ground as the kishin charged at me. I brought down my elbow, hitting the kishin on the head. It fazed him, a little, but by the time I'd done my front flip, landing on my feet and turned around, he was standing again. I took a deep breath and charged at him, slicing him in the stomach with my right blade, then on the waist with my left. The kishin pushed me back, and I charged again, slicing his head. The red soul was now floating in the air. My swords glowed and Jamie appeared in front of me.

"Whoa! Nice job, Haylee." He said. He grabbed the soul, and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment then swallowed it. It was gross, but it didn't bother me too much.

"Thanks." I smiled. He looked at me.

"Did that gross you out?" He asked.

"Just a little." I giggled, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"So- we're officially partners now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I said. He nodded.

"We should back, um, do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, me and my sister are staying in a huge apartment alone. There's four bedroom and two baths. The kitchen and living room are huge. Would you like to stay with us?" I asked.

"Sure. My mom is just a regular and my dad was a weapon." He said.

"A regular? And _was_?" I asked.

"Regular- mortal. Not a weapon, not a meister. And yeah, was. He's dead." He said. I immediately felt bad.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know weather to be sympathetic or not.

"Yeah, but it's done, it's in the past. How's your family?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Good. My mom and dad sent us off here. They were both meisters. Their weapons married each other, and they married." I said.

"Sounds weird." He chuckled, causing me to laugh as well.

"Shut up!" I joked.

It was getting dark by now, and cold, too. He shivered.

"Wish I would have brought a jacket." I said, my arms shaking.

"Here." He said. I didn't know what he meant, he didn't have a jacket either. But, he put his arm around me and it actually warmed me a little.

"Let's start walking. We can stop at your house and get you some clothes, then tomorrow we can move you over after school." I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled in the dark. We walked in silence, and after a while, we'd ended up in front of a normal sized house. Jamie walked in and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him into a kitchen where a small, skinny girl stood and looked up at Jamie. She had the same eyes as him, but she had bleach blonde hair.

"Jamie! You're back! Where have you been?" She asked, hugging him.

"Kinzi, I found a partner and collected my first kishin soul a while ago." He said.

"Really? What was it like?" She asked, her eyes beaming.

"Fun." He said, smiling at her and ruffling her hair.

"You should tell mom you're home." She said, returning to a sandwich in front of her.

"Alright, I will. You can wait here, if you'd like." He said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded. He walked off and disappeared in the living room. I looked over at the girl, Kinzi.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Haylee, Jamie's new meister." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Haylee! I'm Kinzi, Jamie's little sister. I'm ten." She said. I giggled, but smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kinzi." I said.

"So, are you Jamie's new girlfriend, too?" She asked. I giggled, again, but shook my head.

"No. We just met today." I said.

"Oh. Do you like him?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." I said.

"Oh. Well your really nice, and pretty. Jamie would be lucky to get you for a girlfriend." She said, causing me to giggle some more.

Jamie reappeared in the doorway with a tall woman with bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was pale, like Jamie. Kinzi was the only tanned one.

"Haylee, this is my mom. Mom, this is Haylee, my meister." He said, introducing us. She smiled and shook my hand.

"So nice to meet you." She said, her smile was bright and warm.

"You, too." I said, returning my smile.

We had small talk for about five minutes then Jamie said we should be going. Just as I was about to leave, Kinzi ran and hugged me.

"I hope you come back with Jamie, tomorrow." She said. I smiled at her, and rubbed her hair.

"I will." I promised.

She released me, and I waved good-bye to his mother and sister. Once the door was closed, he brought out a black hoodie.

"It might be too big, but it's all I could get." He chuckled. I unbuttoned the only two buttons on my shirt, and slipped it off, leaving my navy colored spaghetti strap and I put on the hoodie. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. I continued to walk, and tripped over an overgrown root from a tree. I was about to fall until Jamie grabbed my waist.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He said, releasing my waist.

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Review(: **


	3. Moving In

**Moving In**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

We walked into the apartment, finding Hannah curled up and asleep on the couch. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Give me a hand?" I asked. Jamie dropped his bags and walked over to me. I grabbed her under her shoulders, and he grabbed her legs. We moved to her room, and lay her down on her bed. She snored lightly. We walked out of her room and into the living room. We sat on the couch and watched the show on the left on t.v.

"So, this is the apartment, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight, it's actually pretty comfortable." I said. He nodded. Soon, I began drifting off to sleep. I felt someone lift me bridal style, and I knew it was Jamie. I got into a more comfortable position, snuggling my head into his chest, and allowed him to carry me. I was too tired to object or move, let alone say anything. Jamie stopped moving, and I felt his gaze on me. Good thing I'd perfected my poker-face years ago. I could feel a movement from him but I wasn't sure what it was, then I heard a small chuckle and he began moving again. I felt him lay me down on my bed.

"Good night, Haylee." He said.

"Good night, Jamie." I replied. I thought. "Wait. Shit."

He chuckled.

"You almost had me fooled, Haylee." He said. I heard him close my door. Soon, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

****NEXT DAY****

I woke up to Hannah throwing water on me. That was probably the only thing that could wake me up considering I'm probably the heaviest sleeper you'd ever meet. Hannah's probably the lightest. I'm still shocked that she didn't wake up when we moved her last night, she probably did. She probably just kept her eyes shut.

"What gives?" I asked, getting up and taking the wet bed sheets and cover off the bed. I removed all of my pillows, too. I flipped the mattress over and turned back to my sister.

"We have school today, duh. Oh and what's some stranger doing asleep on our couch?" She asked.

"He's not some stranger, first of all. He's my new partner, and his name is Jamie." I said. She nodded.

"Well whenever I get a partner, he or she's living here, too." She said.

"Duh." I replied. She left and I went and showered in one of the bathrooms after I woke Jamie up. Then, I got out and blow dried my hair, it fell straightly to my mid-back. I braided my hair on both sides, as always, and added some black eye-liner to my waterline, brown eye shadow on my eyelid, dark gray in my crease, and a peach color below my brow. I added some mascara, as well. I looked cute, I guess. I wrapped the towel around me tighter and walked to my room. I got out a navy blue spaghetti strap, white plaid skirt, my knee socks, button up top and I found my navy toms on the other side of the room. I must have kicked them off in my sleep. I got dressed in my underclothes, then in my actual clothes and slipped on my toms. I buttoned up the third and fourth buttons on my shirt and walked back into the bathroom to grab Jamie's hoodie. He'd probably want it back.

I walked into the living room, finding my back by the door. It was 7:30. We had to be at school by 8:00. I walked into the kitchen, seeing that Hannah had already made breakfast. I kept playing with my bangs as I walked to the table. I usually left my bangs out of my braid as well as a few strands of hair that were even with my bangs. I had my bangs on the right side and the other hair on my left. My bangs were thick at the top because they flared out but as the started arching down, they got thinner. I grabbed my spoon and began picking at my grits that had cheese mixed with them. I also had bacon, gravy and biscuits, fried eggs, and orange juice. I ate it all in about fifteen minutes. 7:45. We had a car, so it'd take about ten minutes to get to the school. Hannah and Jamie came in, both transferring their food to plastic plates and grabbing plastic spoons then they poured their drinks into Styrofoam cups.

I poured some more orange juice into a Styrofoam cup for myself and grabbed five more pieces of bacon, more grits, and another thing of gravy and biscuits onto my own plastic plate. 7:49.

"O.K, lets go." I said, grabbing my plastic spoon. We all walked out and Hannah drove. She ate while she drove. I just ate in the front seat and listened to the music. Jamie ate as well, and didn't say a word. After about ten minutes, we arrived at the school. 7:59, then it changed to 8:00. We were on time. Jamie, Hannah and I walked to the classroom in silence, then I remembered his jacket.

"Here." I said, handing it to him.

"Nah, you can keep it." He said, smiling.

"O.K." I replied.

We went and took our seats, seeing Soul and Maka smile and wave at us. Soul took out a piece of paper and wrote something down, then he folded it and told some kid to pass it to me. I took it and opened it.

**_Hey, sorry for not talking to you and your sister yesterday. It's not cool to talk to the new kids. _**

I laughed a little.

_**Right, cause you're mister popular, huh? Oh and just letting you know, technically I'm still a 'new kid'**_

I got the same kid to pass it back to him. He looked up, frowning, then back to his paper.

_**Yeah, I am mister popular! And you're right. Don't write me back :P**_

That was what I read when he passed it back up. Professor Stein had saw us.

"Soul, Haylee, detention after school for an hour." He said.

"Again, Haylee?" Hannah asked, sighing. I groaned loudly and Soul looked at me, sticking his tongue out. He mouthed the words "Not cool" and I smirked.

"Sorry, it's all his fault." I said, sighing. Jamie got caught talking to some kid, Jacob. Jacob had white hair that stuck out everywhere, and olive eyes. They'd gotten detention, too. Hannah screamed when a spider crawled over her desk. Detention. Great, now five of us had detention. The rest of the day went by fast, too fast. We all walked to Professor Steins room together. Hannah and I talked a little as did Jamie and Jacob. Soul stayed quiet. We reached the room and went in. We took seats and sat there. Jamie and I sat together, and Soul sat alone. Hannah and Jacob started talking. It turned out he was a weapon. I could tell that they were gonna test their wavelengths. Soul got up and came and talked to me and Jamie.

"So, word is that you two are partners?" He said.

"Yep. As of yesterday." I said.

"That's cool. Jamie here is gonna amount to big things, and you seem like the type of person to keep him from getting a big head." Soul said, chuckling a bit.

"I don't know. We'll see." Jamie replied, laughing. Hannah stood and so did Jacob. Jacob glowed blue and turned into an ax. Hannah reached out and caught it with her right hand, and spun it around, then she gripped the lower part with her left hand and the upper part with her right, tighter. I could tell that she didn't have difficulty holding it. Jacob reappeared, with a huge grin on his face.

"Partners?" He asked.

"Partners." She smiled. She asked him if he wanted to come stay with us. He smiled and said yes. We'd be moving both him and Jamie into the apartment today.

"Y'know," Soul piped in, "I could get my friends Blackstar and Tsubaki to come here when Maka gets here and we can all battle, for fun."

"Sounds like a plan but Jamie and I have practiced more than Hannah so I think we should take the stronger opponent." I said.

"Alright. You get Blackstar and Tsubaki then." He said, grinning. He took out his phone and began texting someone. I looked over at Jamie.

"This is gonna be fun." He smiled. I nodded. I hoped it would be, at least.

****MOMENTS LATER****

We'd gotten out of detention and saw Maka and two other teens our age. One had blue spiky hair that went everywhere and the other, the girl, had black hair in a ponytail. The boy with blue hair began laughing.

"Soul! This is the team you want me to fight? I'm the greatest assassin alive and plus I am powerful enough to surpass God!" He said, loudly. He was very obnoxious and it began getting on my nerves.

"Jamie, let's go." I said.

"Alright." He grinned.

"See, their gonna leave!" He laughed. Ha. No we weren't.

Jamie began glowing blue and his soul separated leaving two swords in the air. I grabbed them both, then flipped one in the air and caught it with my left hand. I sliced through the air twice and placed Jamie's jacket down.

"Don't underestimate us you arrogant son of a bitch." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"This might be fun." He laughed. "Tsubaki."

"Got it, Blackstar, but how did he do that?" She asked, in awe.

"Don't show fascination to the enemies!" He whined, grabbing the weapon that had now formed. It was a sword.

Jacob had changed and so had Soul.

Blackstar charged at me.

* * *

Review


	4. New Friends

**New Friends**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I smirked, it was all I could do. He was air-born by now, and he brought his sword down, almost making contact. I blocked his sword with the sword in my left hand.

"Nice try, Blackstar." I said, laughing. "So much for being 'powerful enough to surpass God'"

He only chuckled at my comment.

"You'll be sorry that you ever crossed paths with me, the almighty God! HAHAHAHAHA!" That annoying laugh. It made me crack a smile, though. He was still blocked by me. I brought my right sword behind my left and pushed, barely with any force, him at least three feet away from me. He would have gone father but his feet stayed planted on the ground and he only slid backwards. He had a cocky grin.

"What'r the rules for this fight anyway, Soul?" Blackstar asked, turning his attention to the other battle. Souls voice appeared metallic.

"Easy, whenever the weapon thinks that meister is in danger, they change form. First weapon to change back throws the fight for their team." He replied.

"Sounds easy enough." I said.

Blackstar charged once again, slicing at me but I moved. I felt a small pain in my side, but I didn't let it bother me. I threw my left sword, like a boomerang, at him. He turned his head but it scraped his cheek. I smirked. I looked down at my side and my smirk fell completely. I had a large, bloody gash on my left side. I charged at Blackstar, this time. I had my left sword back by now, so I sliced him twice. He now had one cut on his right cheek and two on his left. He swung his sword and gashed at my right side. I clenched my teeth to stop my screams. Jamie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts of pain.

"Haylee!" He yelled.

"I'm good!" I said back.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, through clenched teeth.

I charged at Blackstar and swiped in a diagonal line at his chest. Blood showed up immediately but he didn't bleed too fast. I jumped back before he could retaliate. When I landed, pain immediately shot to both of my sides. Jamie could probably tell I was in pain through the resonance link but I wouldn't show my pain. I just gritted my teeth and glared at the cocky blue haired assassin. He charged and for a few moments it was swords clashing with swords. Then, he changed his attack completely. He sliced at my stomach.

"Haylee, are you sure you're O.K?" Was all I could hear Jamie say. I stood straighter and slice at him, leaving a mark from his collar bone all the way to his waist, intersecting his other cut. I knew that it had hurt him, but he didn't let it show. He's smarter than he looks. He sliced at me, deeper this time. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying in pain. He'd sliced my stomach again, but an opposite, deeper line.

"Haylee, that's it." Jamie said, worried.

"No it isn't." I said back. He didn't listen to me, anyway. He changed form, but not before Blackstar got another, bloodier hit. I could see the blood all over me and I felt nauseated when I finally processed that it was _my_ blood. Jamie appeared in front of me, and my eyes started feeling heavier. They closed for a second.

"Haylee, Haylee-" He said, shaking my shoulders lightly. His voice was so distant. I opened my eyes slightly. "Haylee, stay with me." He said. My eyes were beginning to get heavier, again. My eyes shut, and they wouldn't open again. The last thing I heard was Jamie screaming my name and then nothing. It was all gone.

****MOMENTS LATER****

I blinked my eyes open, and they closed again. This went on at least a hundred times before I finally opened my eyes completely and gained clear vision again. I was in a room, a dimly lit room, that had a lot of scalpels and other technologies. I was in a house, I'd realized. I looked around and saw Jamie to my left, looking in the other direction at the others. It was Soul, Make, Blackstar and Tsubaki with a boy with black hair and two girls both with ash blonde hair. To my right, Hannah was asleep and snoring lightly. Her eyes looked swollen and puffy, even in this light.

"J-Jamie." I said, my voice sounded hoarse.

He turned his attention to me and suddenly all of the happiness entered his eyes and he smiled at me. He leaned down and hugged me loosely, as to not hurt me.

"Hey, she's awake!" He screamed to the others. Everyone came rushing around me. I felt a little claustrophobic but it was fine.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked.

"Better." I replied. "My mouth is a little dry."

Tsubaki handed me a glass of water that was waiting on the table beside my bed. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't.

"Here." Jamie said, putting an arm around my shoulders and helping me sit up a little. I nodded a thank you and sipped my water. When I was done, he took the water, still half full, and gently let me lay back down.

"Why can't I sit up?" I asked.

"Stitches. Oh and plus you're probably in a lot of pain." Soul said, nonchalantly.

"Of course she's in pain, I kicked her ass! HAHAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled, with that overly annoying and cocky laugh. It'd take a while to get use to it.

"Blackstar, give her a break. She could have died." Jamie said, glaring at the blue haired boy. I looked at all of the faces.

"Who are you three? And where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm Kid, son of Lord Death, and these are my weapons, Liz and Patty." The boy said. He had white lines in his jet black hair and golden eyes. Liz had longer blonde hair and Patty had short blonde hair. They both had blue eyes.

"Jacob is with Stein." Soul said. I nodded and soon Blackstar and Soul were arguing. Blackstar was talking about how Soul lost his battle to Hannah and Jacob and Soul was talking about how Blackstar was almost a murderer. Blah. Blah. Blah. Part of me wished I hadn't woken up just yet. Make seemed just as irritated as me.

"Maka.." She began in a low voice, causing both of the boys to shut up. They seemed scared. "CHOP"

She slammed a book down on each of their heads, causing them to fall to the ground. They were both bleeding. The only one seeming concerned was Tsubaki and she was only concerned for Blackstar. Dumb blue haired monkey. I closed my eyes, tightly, wanting to go back to sleep. Jamie grabbed my shoulder, lightly, and I opened my eyes. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Stein said that you could leave in about two hours. Jacob and I are gonna go ahead and move our stuff into the apartment. I got the key from Hannah before she went to sleep." He said. I nodded my head.

"Alright, be careful and be back soon." I said. He nodded and left. I heard him meet up with Jacob then nothing but everyone else talking. Soul and Blackstar were awake now, and Soul came and talked to me.

"Y'know," He said, looking down at me, "He didn't leave your side when we brought you here. Not even Blackstar did." He chuckled, causing me to smile at the information. He didn't leave?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. None of us did, except Tsubaki to go and get your water." Soul said.

"That's so-" I began and then suddenly I had a ringing in my ears.

"So what?" He said.

"I-" I began, my words catching in my throat. The ringing got louder, almost as if it were a beeping noise.

"Haylee! Haylee!" Soul said, shaking me.

"So-" I began, not able to finish. I realized what the ringing was. It was coming from the machine that I was attached to. My eyes began closing and then suddenly it was dark. I had a moment of deja-vu as Soul yelled my name then, again, there was nothing. Everyone was gone. _I_ was gone.

* * *

Review please


	5. Awakening

**Awakening**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I woke up on the couch in my apartment.

_'How the hell did I get here? Ow. And why do I have such a huge headache?' _I wondered to myself. I sat up, slowly, and looked down to where I heard light snores coming from the floor. No, not the floor. It was coming from Jamie. I smiled, and turned over so I could look down on him. I lightly tapped his face.

"Jamie," I said softly, "Wake up, Jamie."

He grumbled and turned over. So far I'd been lightly tapping his cheek but now, I was about to do something worse.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." I chuckled softly. I brought my hand back and slapped him. He woke up and seemed angry until he saw me. He smiled a little and reached up. He grabbed me and pulled me down on top of him and squeezed me tightly. I, surprisingly, didn't feel any pain.

"You're O.K." He mumbled softly, holding me. "You're O.K."

I felt my eyes sting but I quickly stopped that. I wasn't going to cry, especially in front of my weapon. I was stronger than that. I clutched Jamie's shoulders, tightly. He clutched my back with equal strength and we stayed like that. It was quiet for a moment.

"You must be starving." He said, moving, standing up and holding me bridal style. He placed me back on the couch.

"Yeah, a little." I admitted.

"Hannah made dinner about an hour ago, I'll heat you something up, alright?" He said.

"Where are Hannah and Jacob?" I asked.

"Went shopping. Be back soon." He said, picking up a piece of paper and reading it. He held it in the light. It was signed Hannah and Jacob. I nodded my head and sat there while he went to the kitchen. I heard the microwave beep and do whatever it is microwaves do. I wouldn't know because I, obviously, am _not_ a microwave. About three minutes later the microwave beeped and thirty seconds after that, Jamie was back in the living room with a plate of meat, corn and mac and cheese.

"Thank you." I said, taking the plate from him.

"No problem." He replied, smiling. I sat up, easily this time, and began scarfing down my food. Jamie put a hand on my back. "Slow down, I don't want you to choke on your food."

As if on cue, I began coughing. The cough turned into a choke. Jamie started patting my back and I soon calmed down.

"See, what'd I tell you?" He joked.

"Not funny." I glared, causing him to chuckle. I put the remainder of my food on the table by the couch and lay there.

"You O.K?" He asked.

"All I did was choke on food, no big deal." I said.

"No, I mean your wounds. Are they O.K?" He said.

"Yeah, they don't really hurt anymore." I said, smiling happily at the thought.

"Good." I heard him say, cheerfully. I could tell he was smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:15." He said, checking the time on his phone.

"The battle happened at four." I said.

"You were unconscious until 4:30." Jamie said.

"You left at 4:45." I added.

"And they said your breathing stopped, and your heart stopped at 5:00. Stein said you were fine at 6:00, and that the injection he gave you was gonna keep you passed out for about two hours. You woke up at 8:09. Here it is, 8:15. 8:16 now." He finished.

"So, I'd died?" I asked.

"Yeah. You did." He said, looking away from me. "I should have stopped the fight sooner."

"It's not your fault, Jamie. It's mine. I told you I was fine." I said.

"Yeah, but I listened." He said, looking back at me.

"That's what you're supposed to do." I said, sighing. I slid down onto the floor, sitting in front of him. "Here, do this." I made a all of my fingers lay down. All except my pinky. He did the same, and I latched onto his with mine.

"I pinky promise that I will never scare you like that again." I said.

"I pinky promise that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you, ever again." He said.

"I pinky promise that I will be the best meister you've ever had."

"I pinky promise that I will always put your life before mine, even if it means that I lose mine."

My heart ached at that promise.

"I pinky promise to turn you into the most powerful death scythe that Death City has ever seen." I said, smiling.

"I pinky promise to be your best friend. It's a small promise, but it means more than all of the others." He said. "To me, at least."

I smiled.

"Now. We have to promise each other some things." I said.

"Alright. Promise me that you will never do anything as reckless as today. I know you're strong but I don't wanna risk this again." He said.

"I promise. Promise me that no matter what, you'll always have my back." I said.

"I promise. Promise me that no matter what, you're bravery only stays in battle. Promise to show me the real you."

"I promise." I whispered. He wanted me to let him know when I was sad, and to cry in front of him if I had to. "Promise me that if anything ever happens to me, you won't freak out and go suicidal. And that you'll keep an eye on Hannah."

"I promise, but if I have anything to do with it, nothing will ever happen to you." He said.

I squeezed his pinky tight and he squeezed mine. It lasted a moment and we released.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"I've been sleeping all day." I replied.

"Still." He retorted, staring at me. I groaned.

"Fine."

I lay down on the floor, using his chest as a pillow and went to sleep.

_I was in a dark room and I was alone. I was glaring at my knees. Their were tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but I didn't let them. _

_"Jamie." I whispered. A door opened and Jamie was there, with his hand transferred into a blade. Now I know why I was scared. Jamie's intentions were to kill me. _

_"I'm sorry, Haylee." He said, no emotion in his eyes. _

_"You broke your promise!" I screamed. He brought his bladed hand down, and it made contact with me. _

I woke with a start. I was panting and breathing heavily. I looked around and realized I was in my bed now and it was covered with sweat. I looked at my alarm clock. 2:05. I slowly climbed out of my bed and opened the door. It was pitch black in the apartment, just like my room, except my clock's time was glowing in red. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and got some water. I drank it and put the cup in the sink. I walked into my room, and unplugged my alarm clock. It was nothing but blackness now. I sat down on my floor and glared at my knees.

"Jamie." I whimpered. _Why would I even dream that_?

I heard my door open and I looked up to find Jamie with his hand transferred into a blade. This was just like my dream, only not a dream. _Please_ _let this be a dream. _My own screams filled my ears.

* * *

Review!(:

I italicize both thoughts and dreams and if it's something like what a note says or something like that, I'll bold it.


	6. Assignment

**Assignment**

* * *

**HAYLEE **

Jamie's hand returned to normal and he rushed over and hugged me.

"What happened?!" He asks.

"I-I had a dream… that you wanted to…" I started to choke up on my words. He realized I couldn't explain so he just squeezed me tighter and I rested my head on his chest. Hannah and Jacob rushed in, turning on the light. The brightness blinded me for a moment.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Something woke me up so I came in here to check on her and make sure she was O.K. I shifted my hand, in case I had to fight, and opened the door. She screamed so here we are now." Jamie says.

It was just a dream. Only a dream. I rest my head on his chest, not speaking. None of us speak, we only stay in silence. I calm down my breathing and Hannah and Jacob come and sit down beside Jamie and me.

"Are you O.K?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah." I say.

It's quiet again.

"We should get some sleep before school starts." Jamie says.

"O.K, but can we all sleep in the living room or something?" Hannah asks, afraid now that Jamie got the idea of a break in inside of her head.

"Yeah." Jamie and Jacob say. I'm glad they'd said yes. I grab a huge cover and a blanket. I go into the living room with them and we set up our sleeping areas and we all lay down, side by side. I'm between Jamie and Hannah and Jacob is on the other side of Hannah.

Jamie and Jacob had gotten more blankets and pillows. I turn on my side, facing Jamie, and close my eyes. I wake up with Jamie's arm resting lightly on my waist. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and slowly and carefully move his arm. I hear him mumble in protest, keeping his arm around my waist. I know he's still asleep, but I can't help laughing quietly. I move his arm, ignoring his protests, and get up. I'm the only one awake.

It's 6:40, so I go and shower and get dressed. I blow dry my hair and braid it. I slip on my navy TOMS and decide to cook. I cook bacon, eggs, sausages, and biscuits. I pour four glasses of orange juice. I hear them waking up. Jamie comes into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is damp but looks as though he shook it because it sticks up messily. I glance at his torso, seeing a defined six pack. That's a nice body for a fourteen year old.

I ignore him and cook.

"Whatcha cooking?" Jamie asks, leaning over me to look.

"Food." I laugh, turning around slightly and gently pushing him back. He smiles a lopsided grin and turns away, walking out. I roll my eyes and finish all of the food, taking it all out. I set up plates and everyone comes in to eat. Jacob is dressed in a red tee shirt, blue jean cargo shorts and red converse. Jamie is dressed in a black tee shirt, blue jean cargo shorts and black converse.

We all eat in silence and when we're finished, it's around 7:45. I get up and put my plate in the sink.

"Who wants to walk to school?" Jacob asks.

"Sure." We mumble in agreement.

We all walk in silence, feeling warm breezes as we walk. I keep thinking of my dream from last night. Jamie wouldn't do that. We'd made promises, that had to mean something. We'd made it to school by 7:55. I'd thought the walk would be longer but I guess not.

We went inside the building and waited with everyone else. Soul and Maka came over to us. Maka smiled at me.

"Are you O.K?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Last night, I had a weird dream but other than that… I'm fine." I say. Soul's expression hardens as he listens to my story. He knows I'm lying. He knows there's something bothering me. He doesn't say anything, though.

"Well I'm glad you're O.K." Maka says, smiling.

"Me, too." I say, avoiding Soul's glare.

"Not cool." Soul whispers when he walks past me. I glare at him but pay attention to everyone else.

"Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, Hannah M'Kenzly, Haylee M'kenzly, Jamie Jones, Jacob Cross, to Lord Death's room, please."

We follow Maka and Soul to Lord Death's room and he greets us warmly, and very perkily.

"WASSUP WASSUP WASSUP!" he yells happily. I giggle a little but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Lord Death." Maka says happily.

"Hello. I have some assignments for you all." He says.

"We can't do one." Jamie says quickly. "Haylee is still recovering."

"No I'm not. I'm fine." I say quickly. Jamie looks at me oddly but doesn't say anything. Lord Death continues explaining.

"A weapon and a meister have gone missing. Haylee, Jamie, will you take that assignment?" I nod.

"Another one, there's been an outbreak of kishin in the city. Make, Soul?"

"On it." Soul grins.

"And then there's some kind of disturbance on the outskirts of town. Hannah and Jacob?"

"We got it." Hannah smiles.

****MOMENTS LATER****

Jamie and I had left, gone to the area where the two kids were last seen. We knew the boy was a meister and the girl was the weapon. The boy was Haven and the girl was Rosalie. We'd been given a description of them, the boy has dark brown hair and green eyes. The girl is blonde and has blue eyes. The boy is tall and the girl is on the short side.

We ask people if they've seen them and they all say no.

"This is going to take forever!" I groan. Jamie puts his arm around me and laughs.

"You have to be patient with these kinds of things." He says.

"Whatever." I grumble.

He rolls his blue eyes and until now, I've never known how bright they were. He points over to a café.

"Let's go ask the owner." He suggests. I growl and move, shrugging his arm off of me, and walk into the café. I hear him chuckling. I ignore him and walk over to the manager, a short bald man, and smile politely.

"Hi, we're looking for Haven and Rosalie." I say. He has to know who I'm talking about, news of missing people travels fast around here… especially if they're a meister and or weapon.

"Yeah, I saw 'em. They came in and they left out through the valley. That little girl ran out chasing him like it was the end of the world." He says.

I nod.

"Thank you sir." I say, running out through the back door, Jamie following my lead. I could hear the old man laughing. We rush out of the café and come to an alley. I walk around, looking every where, and finally coming beside a dumpster. I see a girl with her head on a boys chest. He is bleeding badly. He's probably already dead.

I bend down and shake her. She jumps with a start and start crying.

"He got hurt! I-I…" Jamie hugs her, knowing I need to check on the boy. I lean over him and find that he's still alive, but barely. I shake him lightly and his eyes open.

"What…"

"Shh. It's O.K. We're here to help you." I say, helping him stand and allowing him to lean on me for support.

"Is Rosalie O.K?" He coughs.

"She's fine." I say.

I help him walk and after a while we make it to Professor Stein.

"Take her back to Lord Death, I'll watch him." I say. Jamie looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He leaves and we walk into Steins room. He motions for Haven to lay down, so he does. Haven gulps uneasily.

"I-I don't like this." He mumbles. I understand completely. I wasn't awake when I was brought here, thankfully, but he is. He must be just as scared of doctors and professors who think they're doctors as I am.

I grab his hand loosely and look at him in his eyes.

"Don't focus on Professor Stein, focus on me, O.K?" I ask. He nods and keeps his gaze trained on my eyes. I know Professor Stein has already started stitching him up, but he hasn't been paying him attention. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm fourteen, my mom's a meister and my dad's a weapon. I have two little sisters named Kali and Sara. I'm scared."

"Why? It's over now." I smile. He looks down and sees that his wound is all stitched up and Professor Stein is reading a dissecting book. Haven looks relieved. I smile and release his hand.

"You need rest, but you should be fine." Stein says.

"Yes sir, thank you."

Haven smiles at me and starts to leave, before he leaves, he kisses my cheek.


End file.
